Love soaked fangs
by neonxmarshmallow
Summary: An old 'friend' of Kaname's is admitted to Cross academys Night class Kaname feels weak at his knees when he thinks of her but has a strong feeling of Hatred for her at the same time, she feels the same way but no matter what they feel they have to be wed
1. arranged WHAT

Georgia flicked her head so her fringe was not in at her eyes any longer; she took a good look at the night class and was quick to turn up her nose

Georgia flicked her head so her fringe was not in at her eyes any longer; she took a good look at the night class and was quick to turn up her nose. She had to live with this lot; Georgia was a pure blood, her family originate from Transylvania because of this she is always teased by lower class vampires, as they insist she is as blood relative of count. Dracula but anyone in their right mind will know he was just a fictional character some lunatic invented after they had a rather nasty encounter with a level E.

Georgia folded her arms and sneered, did she really have to stay here? Her father insisted she went he was close friends with one of Kaname's relatives and promised them that one of his daughters where to marry Kaname. Georgia was the lucky one or the unlucky one in her case.

"Why Georgia.. I haven't seen you in a while?" Kaname smiled sweetly; he obviously had no idea that he was to marry her.

"Two years to be exact." Georgia's arms where still folded. Yuuki squeezed pass her through the arched way carrying Georgia's luggage. Georgia just looked at her not bothering to move in the slightest. She sighed

"Yuuki I see you have met Georgia" Kaname smiled.

"Georgia this is Yuuki a very close friend of mine. Treat her well she is a great help to the night class! " Kaname said this in a slightly threatening pose. Georgia was fast to pick up on this.

"Well by the looks of this class they are going to need all the help they can get and I hope that wasn't a threat you just fired at me!" Georgia was not happy with this comment of his, not that she was happy before.

"Threaten you I wouldn't dream of it." Kaname said in a subtle tone, yet he was clearly mocking her.

Something about this turned Georgia on and it was clear he knew it he always enjoyed teasing her. Then they both looked down at Yuuki who didn't move since the introduction that had obviously left her confused and she was clearly trying to figure out the two's relationship. They were soon to notice Yuuki was not the only one holding this expression nearly every person in the rooms face was covered in confusion. Georgia just gave them a cold look and they were quick to carry on their previous conversations.

"Don't worry Yuuki I'm sure she'll come around." Kaname smiled which was a signal to carry on her with carrying the large bag.

"You like her? In that way?" Georgia said once Yuuki was out of earshot she said his with a mocking tone.

"Maybe …you got a problem?" Kaname sneered.

"No why would I? Though you might." Kaname looked confused as she walked pass him handing him the letter that declared their arranged marriage. Georgia was very tempted to lose the letter but then her father said if she did she would be punished and her father was a man that kept his word.

Once Kaname read the letter he had a rush of mixed emotions anger, humour, disbelief and the strangest of all excitement.

She may be one heck of a personality, but he wasn't sure he would complain to her father. Apart of him liked the idea…

Georgia entered her new room and slumped on her bed. She stared at her luggage wondering if she could bribe that girl? What is her name again? Oh yes Yuuki. She wondered if she could bribe her into unpacking her luggage. It was obvious that girl had feelings for Kaname! Georgia was quick to pick up on people's emotions; there for making her a dangerous enemy and a very cruel one at that! Georgia realised she felt as if Yuuki posed a threat, was she deeming yuuki to be a rival? She quickly shook these thoughts from her head she couldn't care less about who receives Kaname's affections! Even if she did she would never let him know; for he was good a perceiving others emotions too; though she suspected he wasn't so cruel to manipulate people with them, but Kaname may be cruel enough to use them against Georgia.

A girl with brown hair walked in to the room and looked Georgia up and down.

"Great. You're in my room!" she mumbled and walked to the bed opposite Georgia's

"Sorry is there a problem?" Georgia said sweetly. "Oh and I think I may have heard you say MY room well now it's OUR room." Georgia smiled sweetly at the girl.

"So what's your name?"

The girl was obviously shocked at Georgia's change of tone; she was now acting as if they were going to be friends and the brunette was sure they weren't.

"Ruka" The girl said begrudgingly. "I know what yours is we have no reason to talk."

"You hate that girl don't you?" Georgia said ignoring Ruka's last comment whilst staring at the door.

"What?" Ruka said looking confused.

Georgia was beginning to get annoyed

"That girl Yuuki Chan. you don't like her…why?" Georgia now turned to Ruka.

"humph you' don't need to know but you'll probably find out; no one can keep a secret here so be careful!" Ruka paused for a moment what was she doing giving that girl advice? Georgia just smirked people here were so easily manipulated. The girls undressed and went to sleep.


	2. temper temper

Georgia woke up to find that it was 12 p

Georgia woke up to find that it was 12 p.m, she sighed. Ruka was still asleep; Georgia got dressed and quietly left the room. She walked through the hall and eventually found herself in the common room; she did not expect it to be empty. She walked over to the ornate bookshelf and browsed the books for about 15 minutes.

She then sat down.

"Classes don't start until 8 pm." spoke a cold voice. Georgia looked round to see Kaname leaning against the wall smirking at her. "Couldn't you sleep?" Kaname began to walk towards her.

Georgia looked away.

"Ruka talks in her sleep and I am not all that tired." Georgia gave a little smile.

She brushed her jet black hair from her milky white skin. Kaname sat down next to her. There was a long silence, until Kaname gently kissed her on the cheek. Georgia froze she turned to Kaname he just smirked sat up and left. What? Why? Why did he do that?! Georgia was startled and wondered then she put her hand to her right cheek it was burning….DAMN she thought; he did it to see if she liked him! No she might have started too blushed once he had left. She quickly calmed her self; she was frustrated with Kaname that jerk!

After about 15 minutes a blonde boy poked his head round the door. He scratched his head.

"Hey you get up early too, one of the maids is making breakfast you might want to get it while it's warm!" Georgia nodded her head and walked towards him. He quickly woke up from his daze.

"My name is Aido by the way" Georgia just smiled. He was still wearing his pyjamas and his hair was scruffy as well. They walked down the stairs and to the dining room whilst he was making pathetic attempts to start a conversation.

A few other people were at the table Aido introduced Georgia to them. Kaname sat at the end of the table and just looked at her she flashed him a threatening glance, he smirked and looked away; Georgia detested him! How was she too marry such an idiot!

Aido guided Georgia to the chair next to Kaname she was reluctant but Aido forced her into the seat and he sat in the one opposite her.

She and Aido began to talk about the lessons at the academy and the school itself, and then Kaname butted in saying something about dorm rules. Georgia just looked at him as if she didn't care what ever Kaname had to say. She began to chew on some bacon; (it is actually pointless for vampires to eat because all they really need to sustain them is blood but most vampires ate anyway.)

"Miyu Chan..." Kaname said. (This was Georgia's Japanese nick name.)

"You're not listening to me…" he said as he was eating. "It's not about what happened this morning is it?"

"Why what happened this morning?" Georgia spun round to see Ruka; her light brown hair was in her face. She startled everyone including Kaname.

"Nothing…nothing happened this morning." Said Kaname as he put his fork in his mouth Georgia looked at him not sure what to think.

Aido was about to argue with Kaname about nothing 'happening' this morning but Kaname shot Aido a warning look. So he just kept quiet the rest of the meal all 3 of them were silent.

At 7:30 Georgia went to her room and changed into her uniform. Ruka and one of her friends were in the room. The girl just smiled and scurried out.

The class left the gates to find a bunch o screaming girls calling out the guy's names Aido seemed to be having a great time whilst the some of the others tried to ignore the screaming and a few others including Kaname where just smiling and said hello.

Georgia saw yuuki trying to hold back the girls, the night class thanked her for her work; then further along the opposite line stood a silver haired boy he was tall, thin and brooding…

He wasn't human! Georgia could smell it she looked confused and looked him up and down. Kaname saw her confused expression and walked over to the boy.

"Eh Zero" Kaname called the boy looked over. Georgia's heart raced she knew what was coming she remembered Kaname talking to her sister about this boy and how he was trouble; she wasn't in the mood to get involved in a fight and she knew Kaname would get her involved in one. She ran up to Kaname who was nearing the boy and tugged on his arm.

"Don't get distracted Kaname lets go." She said in a demanding tone. He pulled his arm free and continued.

"Eh zero, see you're confusing everybody even this poor girl." He pointed to Georgia.

"Why don't you just give in hmmm? You are going to have to some time now aren't you?"

"Cause I'm not scum like you." The boy said looking at Georgia from below his fringe. Georgia found something as little as this quite insulting, Georgia had a hot temper and Kaname knew this.

"Kaname stop now! Just stop! " He ignored her; people were beginning to gather round.

"Come on zero what's wrong you can do better than that!" he smirked then yuuki came over. He instantly changed back into the normal Kaname the Kaname that always kept his cool. Everyone acted different now.

"Hey guys you'll be late for lessons!" Yuuki said with a smile on her face. She was obviously too caught up in controlling the girls to have noticed the fight that had nearly taken place.

"Yeah come on Kaname we'll be late." Said Georgia she was glad that yuuki had interfered; Kaname would have tried Georgia's patience she would have got rather aggressive if a fight was to have taken place, Georgia had been brought up in a world of if you don't maintain you position in the Hierarchy you could and would lose nearly everything! So fights in her world were rather dangerous.

Kaname just smiled and nodded at Yuuki. Georgia tugged his arm again and he followed her.

"You better get used to insults like that they won't be rare from him nor some of the teachers!" Kaname said blankly as he over took Georgia.

"Especially our Physics teacher he has us for the first lesson"….Kaname turned his head to get a glance at Georgia's face.

She thought she was good at messing with minds he hadn't even begun to mess with hers.


	3. remember me

Georgia stepped ino the large class room, she took a seat next to one of the windows

Georgia stepped ino the large class room, she took a seat next to one of the windows. Aido sat next to her. She just stared out of the window it was already getting dark Summer was ending; not that it was a bad thing Georgia was always happier during Autumn and Winter; More time for her to be alone in the dark. The doors banged open she spun to see the teacher come in.

He had a scar on his face and wore a brown hat; most of the vampires took their seats. Kaname took a seat in front of Georgia's. She just sighed as she studied the teacher once more, why did he look so familiar? She suddenly had a flash back he was leading the group of hunters that had come to try and kill her family! They didn't succeed of course; the hunters had underestimated them and had to back out of the fight because more than half of the hunters had died! She stood up her eyes wide open; Kaname just looked back and smirked, he faced the front again. He knew what was about to come…

"So we have a new vampire in the class?" The teacher still didn't look up at her. Would he recognize her? It was a while ago; when they had last met she killed his best friend and his cousin. The hunters had herd rumours that their clan were planning to get rid of the hunters for good, so they thought the best option was to destroy the vampires first.

He finally looked up his plain face soon turned into a frown; it seemed he did recognize her!

"Well I would never have guessed, Miss Georgia Beckett" he said amusingly.

Georgia couldn't remember his name so she kept quiet.

"How's your family doing?" He said his face turning back into a frown.

"I hear your auntie didn't quite make it neither your uncle what a great loss!" he smirked.

"Say hi to your cousin for me I'm sure he's missing me a great deal." Georgia said with a little chuckle.

"He was fun to play around with I hear half of your hunters didn't quite make it either what a shame I guess you lot are over estimated and can only really deal with level E's" She smirked as his face went a shade of red.

The man got angry and shouted,

"YOU VAMPIRES MAKE ME SICK ESSPESCIALLY YOU PURE BLOODS!" His eyes drifted to Kaname as he said this, Kaname was slightly taken back from this out burst and growled.

"I would watch your tongue professor, that's if you want to keep it!" He wasn't sure why he said this, for Kaname wouldn't usually react the way he just did. His eyes drifted over to Georgia who had a manic grin showing off her sharp fangs.

"Why are you smiling you don't understand do you! You ruined us you and your dirty family; we showed you mercy we killed you instantly you just tortured us we showed you mercy and you threw it back in our faces! "

Kaname rose to his feet he felt he should protective of Georgia he didn't know why but he just was. Georgia let words pass her lips before Kaname could but in.

"We didn't show you mercy WE let you run WE let you cower back to your homes!

And how did WE ruin you? You came after us! What did you expect us to do?" She sat back down and stared at the hunter he felt weak at his knees. The other vampire murmured to each other about what was happening she looked away.

"You're all dismissed!" The man said quickly and walked out the room slamming the door.

Georgia and Kaname stayed behind; she kicked the table in front of her as it toppled on to Kaname's. She buried her head in her knees as she began to weep. Kaname just sighed.

"I told you." He said in a quiet voice as he paced the stairs.

"It's not time for this Kaname!" she said back she had finished her weeping.

Or so Kaname thought, since she started crying all over again!

"Why did I have to come here? Everything is wrong here! I hate it and I hate you!" she said in angry tone. Kaname felt a bit sorry for her she really was upset, he was also taken back by her saying that she hated him he didn't like her all too well himself or at least he thought he didn't.

"I wish you didn't overreact! All it was was a petty argument."

"Why did you join in Kaname? If you don't find insults insulting why did you join in?" Georgia said as she got up from her chair and walked up to him. He didn't quite know what to say.

"I don't know I just did! Okay but you didn't answer my question!" He said in a ool voice as he was nearing her…

"I'm not upset over the arguments or the school! It's just I hate the idea of having to marry such a jerk!" She said their faces were nearly touching.

Kaname was trying his best to ignore her remarks his eyes staring at her lips, as he lent in for a kiss…


	4. Shock

"I'm not upset over the arguments or the school

His lips crashed into hers, he placed his hand on her back, and pulled her closer.

As he ran his fingers through her hair as she placed her hand on his cheek and deepened the kiss. Kaname's tongue licked her lips he was practically begging for entrance. The doors crashed open they quickly parted, it was Aido. Thank god he hadn't seen anything.

"You two are in trouble. The chairman wants to see you guys now. " Aido said casually. As he sat down the rest of the night class entered the room as it was literature next.

"Why what have we done?" Georgia said with a confused expression surely she cant be in that much trouble for messing with a stupid teacher!

"I don't know but I think if you take any longer he'll explode!"

They both made there way to the chairman's office without saying a word to one another. Once they entered the office the chairman gave out a little squeal.

"Oh the joys of this school never end!" He said as he danced around the two.

"What the…." Georgia had only met the chairman once and she had heard rumours that he was a little…well different!

"Chairman." Kaname said in a blank expression.

The chairman all of a sudden switched back into a serious tone.

"Miss Beckett when I interviewed you, you never mentioned anything about your arrangement." He said as he took his seat.

"Arrangement?" Georgia said in a confused tone.

"I think he's talking about the marriage." Kaname said while he was looking out the window.

"Oh that… no, its not definite it's my father's fabricated idea of what's best for me! Well what's best for him to be précised?"

"Well it's still a wedding and they are well… SPECIAL! I think it's a great idea!" The chairman got all excited again as he tried and failed to get Georgia to dance with him. Georgia looked over at Kaname for support in the fact that the wedding was not going to happen, but he was still leaning against the wall behind the chairman's desk staring out the window. What was he looking at? Georgia stepped back so she could see from his view it was yuuki. She was patrolling, so that's what he was staring at. Yuuki.

The chairman asked Kaname if anything was wrong. Kaname broke from his gaze.

"No, nothing's wrong." He gave one last look at the window, "if that's all you had to say am I free to leave?" Kaname began to walk towards the door.

"No, actually it's not your. Georgia your father asked me to keep an eye on you two and that he would like you two to share a dorm together." The chairman said as he was searching through some papers.

"Wh...What! No I'm sorry but that's not happening!" Georgia nearly shouted.

Kaname had an annoyed expression on his face he clearly did not like the idea either.

"I'm afraid it is so I'm afraid you'll be sleeping in Kaname's room tonight."

"Separated beds though right!" Georgia said in more of a demanding tone.

"Well for the first couple of days yeas but then according to your father's wishes he wants you two to get used to each other since you'll be soon married with your own house!"

"Wow who ever said we were definitely getting married; remember my speech about my fathers fabricated dream." Georgia switched into a whiney voice.

"Well I'm afraid it's happening, who am I kidding I'm overjoyed it's happening!"

"Well I'm not!" Georgia mumbled

Kaname and Georgia were half way down the hall back to their dorm when they heard the chairman cry.

"Remember behave children we can't have any messing around your still in a school you know. Don't think I don't know about your little kiss"

Georgia blushed, so did Kaname; they both have no clue what they were thinking to have kissed each other!


	5. Explanations

"Do I have to go today

"Do I have to go today?" Georgia asked Kaname. He just shrugged. And after a minute or two,

"I guess not stay in your room for today and move your stuff tomorrow night; I'll explain why you're not in for lessons."

"Do you really want everyone to know?" Georgia said slightly too coldly for her liking.

"Well they will find out sometime won't they Ruka will be a little confused with you suddenly moving out don't you think?"

"I guess" Georgia shrugged.

Kaname walked into his office he sat down on the chair and sighed, he didn't know what he was thinking; he played with one of his chess pieces and placed it back on the white square. He smiled to him self he found it somewhat amusing that the girl he finds most fractious has to move in with him! He looked up to the chandelier and wandered, what was happening? He wasn't sure if he even hated her or why he would hate her? Or even if he should! As far as he could remember she had never really done anything wrong, she wasn't that annoying or obnoxious she could be slightly arrogant at times but truth be known he found that rather cute! So he finally came to the conclusion that he merely disliked her for no reason at all; prejudice one may call him.

Georgia lay on her bed and had shared his thoughts exactly just vice versa! So they obviously had one commonality which was their disliking towards each other for reasons beyond their knowledge!

"What's up?" Ruka sighed as she slumped on her soft bed.

"Hey look sorry if I have been a bit cold with you recently. My family and I have been going through a bit of a rough patch but it's sorting it's self out now. So let's start a fresh!" Ruka said slightly too lively. Georgia could tell there was something not quite right about her sudden out burst! But she set that apart and told her she was moving out.

"WHAT, why? Where are you going?" Ruka said snapping out of her dreamy faze.

"The chairman would like me to live somewhere else; encase Yagari tries to get me you know we don't get along anyway you get to have your room all to yourself!"

Georgia was thankful she had lying down to a fine art, since she was 12.

I am sorry I took ages to write this but I don't honestly know if I should continue or not? Because I am not getting that many reviews so I don't know if I am doing well or not…I do really appreciate them.

Many thanks

Neonxmarshmallow


	6. I'm Just not like your preciouse Yuuki

In the morning Georgia got up she had only had 5 hours sleep…

She'd better get packing; she put all the small basics into one of her handbags and then got her suitcases and piled one thing on top of each other about an hour later she had 2 of her many suitcases packed…the only problem was they were not exactly "packed" more stuffed…closing was near impossible so she had to take them ALL out again and re-start …by 1pm she had all her bags done. Georgia smiled proudly to herself; she wasn't used to having to do things for herself, how much she missed her maids….

Now how was she going to carry 5 suitcases all the way to the boy's dorm…?

She weighed up her options…option 1: carry two at a time... No that would involve 3 trips plus coming back for her lamps and all the delicate items…. Option 2: find Kaname to help….NO that would mean having to walk all the way to the boys dorm and see him in his pj's…or even worse underwear…she thought about this …it might not be such a bad thing; But Kaname wouldn't be too happy…

Option 3: Call for that yuuki girl…YES wait NO urgh then she would get to see Kaname in his pj's ….NOT if she goes with him…or if we plant the suitcases out side of the dorm and wait for him to wake up…but then who would get all the other stuff …URGGHHH! Either way she would have to do more than one trip …

*********

Finally Yuuki and Georgia had got everything into the room! Georgia looked around where was the spare bed? There HAD to be a spare bed he promised a spare bed! NO NO NO NO NO! Georgia was going into a panic attack…

"What's wrong?" Yuuki said with an ounce of concern in her voice….

"Where's the spare bed...?" Georgia said slightly calmer now.

"I don't know?" Yuuki replied looking around. "Maybe it is gonna be set up later."

"Yeah that's probably it!" Georgia sighed in relief!

Kaname walked in he looked a little bit surprised to see Georgia with yuuki. He glared at Georgia and smiled at yuuki; Georgia was happy to glare back!

"I see your all settled." He said still looking at Yuuki; Georgia wondered who he was talking too.

"Yes." She replied a little too loudly trying to get Kaname's attention it was unsettling him talking to her but looking at someone else.

"I take it the spare bed will be set up later..?" Georgia said still trying to get Kaname's attention.

"It can be set up right now if you can be bothered to do it yourself." Kaname said finally looking at Georgia with a smile on his face pointing to the folded up bed like thing in the corner of the room.

Georgia let out a moan…MORE work….

"How am I supposed to be able to do that…" She whined and jumped up and down on the spot like a three year old.

"I'll help if you want." He said shaking his head.

"I don't need help!"

"Fine I'll do it FOR you!" HE said with an exaggerated sigh..."Anything to keep her royal Highness pleased." He rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Well if that's the case you can watch your attitude!" Georgia smirked and turned away… "Where is the bed gonna be anyway?"

"Where ever you want it…"

"Umm excuse me…am I still in need of service or can I go?" Yuuki said stuttering.

Kaname smiled, he looked upon her like she was some sort of precious fragile jewel it made Georgia sick to the bone…

"The wicked witch of the west dragged you out of your lesson didn't she…go back you need your sleep." He chuckled.

"I am trying to stay awake more often…"

"I thought I was a princess?" Georgia said getting confused.

"Depends what story we are reading." Kaname replied

"Go Yuuki be careful" The young girl scurried out of the room.

**********

Kaname had set the bed up in about 10 minutes; of course he needn't use the instructions.

"I never asked you: how are you settling in?" Kaname asked with a certain amount or interest.

Georgia grinned.

"Oh It's so hard being the new kid when everyone is so friendly, and interested in me! Why can't just be ignored and go to a corner and cut myself!" She laughed and smiled even more…it reminded Kaname of when she was younger, less pretentious she used to be happier…he could tell she wasn't happy anymore not like she used to be he wondered why. He laughed at her little joke.

"I haven't seen you smile like that in ages." He said handing her a glass and a blood tablet. She smiled again.

"Like that?" she asked.

"No not like that. The one before was more convincing."

Georgia sighed and looked down at the incredibly unappetizing beverage.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't last on these things it's like a lion living on…on tofu!"

"Georgia Lions don't eat tofu…"

"Exactly!"

"How would the lion get the tofu?"

"I don't know it wanders into Tesco's or something!"

"Panther." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"Panther you're not a lion you're a panther…" he said nodding and taking a sip out of the glass.

"I'm not a panther or a lion and defiantly not tofu! I'm a princess remember!" she said burying her head into her knees.

"A royal panther that is currently living of tofu after wandering into Tesco's…right and I thought you were already confusing." He smiled.

"I'm not confusing I'm just not like your perfect yuuki." She instantly wished she could stuff the words back down her throat.

"What?" Kaname said accusingly.

"Nothing! I didn't mean it sorry I'm tired I got up early! Damn why do I do these things." She said burying her head in her knees even further than it was before.

"You're right you should sleep." He looked concerned

"Okay…I didn't mean anything I promise."

"Just go to bed Georgia!" he said getting a little bit angry.

"Fine." Georgia was upset as she scurried to the other room where her bed lay. Everything was going well they weren't fighting for once and then she goes and says something like that!

Kaname was annoyed at Georgia; she knows Yuuki means a lot to him…

Why did she say that though it made no sense not that she ever does…it's not just because she is tired Kaname knew better than that. Much better than that.

I know I haven't written in ages it is because I had writers block and that I have just moved country so yeah! XD but I realised I was being a selfish twat not writing. I think I was just I need of attention …like I usually am. Anywho I am gonna keep writing so yay even if I don't write for ages just keep checking! XD!

Love you all

Neon_marshmallow

xoxo


	7. You're so sexy when your angry!

Georgia couldn't sleep for many obvious reasons: The bed wasn't even a real bed; the pillow was weird and well what had happened just over 2 hours ago….her and her big mouth, well it was only a matter of time before one of them had said something like that.

Kaname sat at his desk and began too fill out a bunch of forms involving a field trip for the night class. He thought about Yuuki and how he felt he was losing her…she didn't tell him anything anymore; she had let zero bite her she wasn't his anymore…

********************

Georgia woke up it was only early 3pm. She heard noises from outside the door.

She stretched and walked over to open the door to find Aido sitting on the window ledge outside playing with some sort of game console.

He turned to look at Georgia who was in a top and black shorts, her hair tussled everywhere and her mascara smudged resulting in her having an uncanny resemblance to a panda.

Aido gasped.

"The rumour is true you are sleeping with Kaname! And by the looks of it you two were "busy" if you know what I mean!" He winked at her. "This keeps getting better and better it's so exciting!!! Wait until I tell everyone!" He shouted as he ran off!

It took a while until Georgia realised what Aido had just said; but when it finally sunk in you can be sure she was down that hall like a bullet.

Running down the hall trying to sniff out were Aido is heading; she finally reached the staircase and accidently caught her neck on the stupidly placed (very sharp) tin lid on the shelf (Aido had a thing for baked beans, though he didn't believe in throwing the cans away.)

"Damn it shit it hurts!!!!!!" the cut wasn't very deep but it stung! And you all know the drama queen Georgia is. She tried wiping it off with some of her shirt leaving stains.

Georgia walked over to the stairs to see Aido Spreading the news.

"AIDO!! WHAT THE HELL!!??" she shouted from above the stairs.

Everyone's eyes grew twice their size when they saw her.

"Oh my god it's true! Look he bit her!" one of the students gasped pointing at her neck and bloodied shirt.

"What this?" Georgia placed her hand on her neck and winced. "NO! NO! That was a cut! No god! Do you guys seriously believe this shit??"

"Aido saw you leave Kaname's room!" a few of them shouted.

"The news got around faster than expected." Kaname's voice came from behind Georgia. He placed his hand round her waist and pulled her closer.

"Georgia you shouldn't make it so obvious; it would have been more fun as a secret." He said quietly but loud enough for them all to hear. He licked up the remaining blood on her neck. It gave Georgia goose bumps, what was he doing though?

He kissed her neck and caressed her stomach; his tongue was warm and smooth. His hands toying round her waist were firm but still soft and kind He then raised his head which annoyed Georgia she was actually quite enjoying it. She tried no to imagine him in bed if he could make her knees buckle with a lick…

"Well then you should probably all go back to where ever you're meant to be." He said with a strong tone, pulling Georgia in even more so she was completely pressed up against his strong torso. Quickly people gave a few last glances at the couple and scurried out the room. As Aido was about to leave Kaname called him back.

"Aido, we need to talk. Come back to our room.!" Georgia felt a rush of electricity when he said "Our" referring to her and him. She fought back a smile.

"Of course Kaname!" Aido said with a stutter.

The three of them walked in silence back to the large dormitory. Kaname was still holding Georgia and occasionally nuzzling his head into her neck or kissing her; Georgia had to fight back a moan at one point, which was very embarrassing. Kaname smirked when he heard her. Aido just tried to keep his eyes ahead ignoring the odd sounds coming from Georgia.

Kaname finally let go of Georgia once they arrived to the dormitory to open one of the grand doors letting Aido enter first. Aido walked over to the big sofa and sat down facing the entrance.

As Georgia walked through the door he whispered,

"Play along" and smiled.

Georgia turned around and embraced him playing with his hair as she whispered back

"Kiss me like that again and it'll be the last thing you ever do."

"You're so sexy when you're mad, I'll have to remember that next time we're in bed!" he said so Aido could hear and winked at her. "And besides don't pretend you weren't enjoying it." He said quietly.

Georgia just gave a sickening smile back and skipped off to sit next o Aido.

Kaname passed her a wet cloth to wash her neck with, what was he doing acting like this? He's never been like this: playful and interesting. He's always been boring serious stuck up Kaname! What the hell was going on??

Hi guys! i haven't really gone through it, so please excuse my terrible grammar!

i may not write so much now adays because i have exams on the horizon; so please forgive me and blame the government for insisting i take them. But i warn you complain to them at your own peril! XD

Hope you all have a great Easter! And try not to eat too much chocoalte!!!

Yours faithfully

Marshamallow

P.S do you think in a future chapter i should orientate it around a seasonal event such as christmas or easter what about halloween! ANy other ideas are more than welcome!

P.P.S I hope i didn't give you all too much of a shock by the title ;P! And i am trying to keep people in character as much as possible but excusing Kaname ofcourse because we have soon to find out why he is acting the way he is! I dont even know yet; the story has a mind of it's own!

Return to Top


	8. Best Behaviour

Kaname sat down on the opposite chair and stared out the ornate window.

Five minutes past and Georgia's patience was increasingly disappearing, clearly Aido's beat her to it:

"Ah Kaname senpai, what was it you wanted?" he asked.

"I think it is rather obvious don't you Aido?"

"Just to make it clear I think you should tell him; I mean it is Aido, we are talking about." Georgia said absentmindedly she was still aggravated by both the men in the room.

Kaname kept a blank expression still staring out the window.

"Aido next time you are curious about a scenario, control your self, and as you can see Georgia, has a fragile temperament I think its best you treat her with more courtesy from now on."

Georgia smirked.

"Yes Kaname senpai." Aido bowed swiftly and left the room.

Kaname looked over at Georgia with cold eyes.

"And for you, next time try and keep a low profile! You make yourself look like a tramp." He got up and left to his study room.

"What can I say me and attention we go to together like dirty old men and hookers." She muttered to her self. She trotted over to his study room she peeked through the crack in the door he was laying with his feet up on the desk and hands over his face.

Georgia was torn; should she confront him as he was clearly vulnerable at this moment in time or should she let him be...as he was clearly vulnerable at this moment in time…? It was a classic angel vs. devil scenario; she'd have to be careful or she may end up as a schizophrenic she made a mental note.

So she ended up standing there deciding what to do, until Kaname clearly had enough of her indecisiveness and broke the ice;

"What do you want?"

"me umm uhh I was just gonna… HOW AM I A TRAMP!" she clasped her hand over her mouth she was never too good at the whole subtle thing.

"I was exaggerating for effectiveness." He said coolly still with his hands over his face.

"Well what were you doing anyway?" she asked whilst sliding through the door.

"Annoying you." He was clearly not in a good mood.

"Why?" Georgia was confused, why would someone of such a high standard do such a silly thing?

"Because I hate you and want you to get out of here!" he finally swung round to face her. His face was calm and collected.

"You know what makes it worse? It wasn't annoying you, was it?" he said coldly.

"What? You don't think I want out too?"

He shook his head and looked down at the floor.

"I don't hate you I hate the situation you put me in. So for now just try not to get in anyone's way. Keep a low profile I need to sort things out; I can't have you wreaking anymore havoc."

Georgia looked at the floor as well.

"Fine" she muttered.

*********************************

2 weeks later Georgia had managed to keep her promise; she only spoke when necessary and refrained from being sarcastic or implying anything unnecessary. She also managed to be on best behaviour with Yagari which was clearly a challenge; this made Kaname not happy but honoured and surprised to see Georgia really trying,

Maybe she _was_ deeper than a puddle…

"Miyu." Kaname whispered behind her.

Georgia was shocked to hear him talk to her.

"What's wrong Miyu?" He said as she turned towards him.

"Um uh nothing, nothing I'm just surprised." She said still startled; she felt softness in his voice, tenderness by using her nickname.

His lips curled into a small smile.

"I didn't think you could be so…obedient." He was clearly testing her; he knew such a word would drive the usual Georgia wild.

"I didn't realise you could be so …sensitive." She said bighting her lip it was good to let some steam out.

"Well at least you haven't been completely transformed; you still have your twisted sense of humour on your side."

"It has been very difficult to keep my remarks at bay, but I thought: why not challenge myself?"

"I'm sure it was. I am very proud of you nonetheless."

"That's good to hear." She grinned her signature devilish grin, most men found it hard to resist the smirk but Kaname knew better.

"I see Aido has been well behaved as well." He said

"Yes I suppose he has." She said quietly.

"That's good I've spoken to the Headmaster" he said slowly walking down the steps of the classroom, Georgia stood where she was.

"What about?"

"Our _situations_"

"huh?"

"Well I got you what you wanted"

"I'm confused." She felt a lump in her throat whatever it was it wasn;t going to be good.

"You can move out of my room. Leave tomorrow that's easiest." He said as he left the room.

She felt a lump in her throat that ached all the way to her stomach a terrible acidic pit feeling. She'd never given it much thought; moving out.

She liked the big rooms she even got her own proper bed. And most of all she liked the company. She didn't want to move out! She sat down one of the desks. Looking out of the window a tear rolled down her cheek, this tear monumental: the moment she realised she did love the man she thought she had hated since she was a child; and it was clear he would never love her.


	9. Cold Hearted

Georgia slouched against the window, the wood sticking into her back but that physical pain was no match for the mental pain manifesting inside of Georgia; she felt dizzy, tears unable to give the relief of pouring down her cheeks, the big lump caught in her throat and the pit of a stomach was swelling she thought she might explode and half of her wanted to. Unable to think, feel or breathe properly she lay lifeless until the light of day crept up upon her. Staring at the walls of the classroom Georgia finally escaped the maze of confusion and came back to life. Memories flooded back; all that had happened since she'd been here. She'd lost track of time it'd been a month now, just one fricken month and look what one **boy** had done to her, she laughed a daunting laugh. Yuuki burst into the room seeing Georgia double over in laughter bordering hysteria Yuuki could see she was not in her right mind.

"Georgia chan! What happened?"

"Oh look who it is… Yuuki," Georgia smirked. Yuuki stepped back. "Oh I won't hurt you!" She snapped she was tired of being seen as the Evil cow of Cross academy.

"I'm sure you w-w-w-wouldn't." Yuuki stuttered.

"Then why do you look so terrified?" Georgia said brushing her self off as she stood up. Yuuki didn't meet Georgia's curious eyes.

"What did _he_ say about me?" she hissed. "He thinks he can do what he wants when he wants! And that he's all that! Well I'll show him how replaceable he is, like a water bottle you want and need it when your thirsty but once its emptied you just go buy another one…" she had her back to Yuuki as she schemed she turned round with a smirk "But first I'm going to need to take a little trip to Daddy,"

"Georgia chan, I think you should leave the day class is arriving soon" Yuuki said quietly. Georgia had forgotten about the Day class she could here the giggling and shuffles from outside down the halls.

"Goodbye Yuuki, have fun with your toy boy don't come running to me though once he's done with you." Georgia sneered as she walked passed down the corridor, ignoring the gasps and whispers from the day class.

Georgia finally found her self in the dorm everyone else seemed to be asleep.

Georgia ran back to the Dorm room where she found all her bag and items in the main hall. She fumbled for her phone in one of her pockets; she curled her fingers around the small rectangular object, pulled it out, flipped it open and dialled her father's number. Georgia Shifted her weight to her other leg and sighed it took about 4 rings before someone answered.

"Hello Georgia, I'm sorry but your father's in a meeting right now." A Female voice answered. It was Lilith, her father's secretary.

"Well then Lilith, why don't you go fetch him for me?" Georgia replied flatly.

"I'm afraid it is a very important meeting." She said sternly.

"And this is a very important call."

"Maybe, I could take a message." She pushed.

"No. I need you to go get him!" Georgia pushed harder.

"Well it's just not possible!"

"Now you would never say that to my father would you!"

"You are not your father!"

"No but I'm still higher than you! Tell me then, what is the meeting about? "

"I'm sorry but that is quite far enough." Lilith hung up.

Georgia sighed and searched for her sister's number. It only rang once.

"Georgia!" The girl chimed.

"Hey honey, do you know what meeting dad's' in?" Matilda didn't reply. "Matilda!" Georgia yelled.

"Okay, okay just promise you won't tell anyone." Matilda had very loose lips. "He's planning you and Kaname's wedding!" Georgia froze.

"No! NO! I'm not marrying that jack ass!" Georgia yelled down the phone.

"Well you'll have to, once he's out of the meeting I presume it's final. Oh Georgia don not tell me your still rebelling will you not tire from it? For once put your pride aside and look at the benefits of this decision!" Matilda said in her motherly tone.

"It's not about my pride anymore Matilda! We hate each other, he hates me and I hate him! I swear one of us would probably kill another in the first year of marriage! We can never love each other." Georgia let out a sobbed as she collapsed onto the sofa.

"Georgia, are you, are you crying? Georgia not once have I seen you cry before except when that girl beat you in a bet, when you were 5. What's going on? What's happened to you? " Matilda almost sounded disgusted.

"What! So you want me to go back to a cold hearted bitch? I've grown up a bit! Jesus Christ Matilda so what if I don't care about being Queen Bee there are more important things going on in my life now! God this sounds like a tacky sit-com."

"You know what I love about you Georgia, When life gives you lemons you don't make friggen lemonade you know what you do! You warm up your pitching arm and throw 'em right back!" Matilda sighed.

"Hmm, that's an interesting view…do you know when the wedding is planned to be?"

"I heard about 2 months."

"2 months! Bye Matilda" Georgia's bottom lip trembled as she clicked the phone shut. She curled up onto the sofa and cried herself asleep.

Kaname's P.O.V

Kaname walked out the classroom wondering why Georgia had looked so shocked, after all she was the one who wanted out. He sighed and paced down the hall not checking to see if Georgia had followed.

It turned out she hadn't. He had a restless night, unable to sleep. After 3 or 4 hours around 9ish he couldn't tell …or care. He decided to take a stroll round the dorms.

He leapt out of bed, showered and got dressed. Wondering where Yuuki was and how she was as he paced down the balcony that over looked the main room; he heard a girl talking, it was Georgia on the phone.

"NO! No I'm not marrying that jack ass!" Georgia Yelled. He strained to hear the girl at the end of the phone, it sounded like one of her sisters. He kept quiet and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"Do you know when the wedding is?" Georgia asked

"I heard about 2 months" The girl replied.

He gulped 2 months, 2 months that was all? He stood there frozen as he watched Georgia cry herself to sleep. Kaname headed down the stairs picked her up and carried her back to her room.

Georgia's P.O.V

Georgia's eyes fluttered open, fighting the stickiness. She felt her sheets and the pillow that was falling off the side of the bed, god she hated it when that happened.

She sprang up as the memories of last afternoon and morning. How did she end up here? She looked around her room to see Kaname staring at the white wall in front of him and to Georgia's right.

"Kaname?" Georgia questioned.

He didn't answer his perfectly still perfectly sculptured statuesque figure did not move and inch. Georgia wondered if he was even there he clearly wasn't there in mind.

"2 months" He finally whispered.

"Yeah" Georgia's voice had sounded weaker than intended almost croaky. "2 fucking months" She said angrily tears swelling in the corners of her eyes.

"Stop crying it never solves anything." He sighed. "You never used to cry. But that's because you're no longer a cold hearted bitch. Am I right?"

"I didn't know you were such an eavesdropper Kaname,"

"I was just passing by."

"Well you must have been walking fucking slow, how much did you hear?" She nearly shouted.

"From I'm not marrying that jack ass, to the dramatic ending of you falling asleep." He said still facing the wall.

"Passing by!? You stayed the whole conversation! Unless you where bottom shuffling or something!" Georgia hopped out of the bed. He smirked, and then turned to the very angry, very half naked Georgia. It was after Kaname's inappropriate gazing Georgia realised she was standing arms on hips in just her lacy black underwear. She fought the urge to blush (and lost). She didn't even bother to cover up when she yelled:

"You undressed me!?"

"I figured you should be comfortable." He shrugged.

"Why? Since when have you cared if I've been comfy or not?"

"I don't know, I just don't know anymore okay, I was so figured out before you arrived and messed everything up in one month, I never knew anybody let alone a girl could cause me so much trouble." He sighed as he stood up.

"That makes two of us then." She stared.

"We have to get married and do god knows what, and I don't know what I want anymore." He growled in frustration. "And the worst thing is I'm a cold hearted bastard and you're my cold hearted bitch and I'm falling for you. Every fucking second!"

"You can't say stuff like that to me! What about Yuuki? You've been tripping for her ever since I've been here!" Georgia said slightly dumbfounded and angry.

"I love you its true, but I'll always love her more than you."

"And I just have to deal with that?"

"I think you can."

"YOU'RE THE MOST COMPASSIONLESS BASTARD I HAVE EVER MET!" She fumed

"But you'll always love me anyway." He said as he left the room and closed the door.

I know considering the amount of time it took to post this it's not that long or good for that matter but do you know how long it took to come up with ideas for this chapter? And it was the least cliché thing I could think of… besides my faithfull editors weren't faithfully editing… anyway I'll try to make the next one less cliché and more light hearted.

Thank you so much for reading, it means a lot 

Neonxmarshmallow X


End file.
